Iciko
|officialillustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialjapname = 一子 |officialromajiname = iciko |imagegroup = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTchannel = UC1Lwe7dRgFUtja433Xqvq1g |NNDuserpage = 2886324 |mylist1 = 14644983 |mylist1info = current |mylist2 = 21020765 |mylist2info = Tour List 1st year |mylist3 = 28124032 |mylist3info = Tour List 2nd Year |mylist4 = 34035050 |mylist4info = Tour List 3rd Year |partner = Keysuke |nicommu1 = co303963}} iciko (一子) is an with a high voice and clear voice, which is cute and thin, yet smooth. At times, she can also have a strong, powerful voice and is able to coordinate both easily, as shown in her "Senbonzakura" . iciko has covered over 100 songs, and sometimes covers songs more than once. Also does she do "Tour Lists" every year, with song covers, to show her gratefulness of the people supporting her. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Two Faced Lovers) (2009.09.11) # "Toosenbo" (2009.09.15) # "Marionette" (2009.09.15) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.09.27) # "Kakome Kakome" (2009.09.29) # "Yuganda Sekai" (2009.10.07) # "Nitrobenzene" (2009.10.09) # "1925" (2009.10.19) # "Zureteiku" (2009.10.27) # "Zureteiki/Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.10.27) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2009.10.29) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced Lovers) (2009.11.04) # "Detarame Mousou Trip" (2009.11.10) # "AaAaAaAaAAAaAaAAa" (2009.11.14) # "Campanella" (2009.11.15) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2009.11.24) # "Bad Sweets" (2009.11.29) # "Tsumiki no Ningyou" (The Doll of Blocks) (2009.12.13) # "Toosenbo" (2009.12.16) # "The Doll of Blocks/Toosenbo" (2009.12.16) # "No Logic" (2009.12.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.12.27) # "In the Gray Zone" (2010.01.06) # "Abura Mushi" (2010.01.10) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2010.01.13) # "Alice" (2010.01.25) # "clock lock works" (2010.02.03) # "7/8" (2010.02.08) # "Kasoku sekai - Accel World -" (2010.02.10) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion-Meltdown) (2010.02.12) # "Boy Adamski" (2010.02.16) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.24) # "Genjitsu Tōhi Gāru" (2010.03.02) # "Psychedelic Smile" (2010.03.11) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.03.14) # "Doubt" (2010.03.16) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro" (2010.03.18) # "Psychedelic Dancer" (2010.03.21) # "L'azur" (2010.03.26) # "Raison D'etre" (2010.04.05) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.04.09) # "Renai Shikkan" (Love Disease) (2010.04.16) # "Rainbow Girl" (2010.04.18) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.29) # "envy." (2010.05.16) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.21) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.29) # "Ketsu Ai Izon" (2010.06.06) # "FAKE" (2010.06.31) (Deleted) # "Memento Mori" (2010.06.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.06.21) # "Koi-ritsu hōteishiki" feat. iciko and Chikurou (2010.08.13) # "Mekonopushisu・Betonikiforia" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support! Opening) # "B.O.M." (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Matroyshka" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breath Walking) (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Invisible Tears" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "trick art!" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Scissorhands" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Boku no Sainou" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "You and beautiful world" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Yakō-sei Niwatori Kōshinkyoku" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "World is Mine" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Rakuraku Nostalgy" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support!) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" (2010.09.12) (Thanks for a year of support! Ending) # "hp" (2010.09.21) # "Anticholorobenzene" (2010.09.23) # "Raincoat/Shoukei/Keno/Rikai" (Raincoat/Adoration/Disgust/Understanding) (2010.10.08) # "Specification" (2010.10.14) # "Thoughtful Zombie" (2010.11.02) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2010.11.12) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.12.02) # "BitCrushe" (2010.12.04) # "Highlights" (2010.12.25) # "Leia" (2011.01.07) # "Egologist" (2011.01.15) # "Invisible Tears" feat. iciko and Keysuke (2011.01.22) # "Sayuu - Migi Hidari" (Right and Left) (2011.01.23) # "Sayuu - Migi Hidari" (Right and Left) (2011.01.23) # "Waltz" (2011.01.29) # "Yorumachi Ruin" (2011.01.30) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) (2011.02.05) # "Plastic Ningen no Ume Rareta Atama" (2011.02.10) # "Tsurareta Otoko to Yume Onna" (Hanged Man and Dreaming Girl) (2011.02.14) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.02.21) # "Poker Face" (2011.03.06) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.21) # "Electronic Lovers" (2011.04.01) # "Breath" (2011.04.06) # "Babel" (2011.04.06) # "Flowers and life" (2011.04.12) # "Zenryokushissō" (2011.04.16) # "Noisy Whammy" (2011.04.22) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" feat. iciko and Keysuke (2011.04.28) # "Shortcut Girls" (2011.05.05) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.16) # "Clover Club" (2011.05.28) # "Nana Nana" (2011.06.12) # "Sky High" (2011.07.05) # "Natsumoyou" (2011.07.09) # "Haruna" (2011.07.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" -retake- (2011.07.22) # "Ansatsu Shumi" (2011.08.02) # "Mikunologie" (2011.08.07) # "Laser Beam" (2011.08.14) # "Mother Mushroom" (2011.08.18) # "Carnival" (2011.08.27) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support! Opening) # "Double Lariat" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Shuu Matsu Ga Yattekuru!" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Torinoko City" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Ding-Dong" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Risky Game" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Tenohira" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Kiminokakera" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Megu☆Megu Fire Endless Night" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Strobe Last" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support!) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2011.10.10) (Thanks for 2 years of support! Ending) # "Gomenne Gomenne" (I'm Sorry I'm Sorry) (2011.11.10) # "Kirakira Oyogu" (2011.11.24) # "Sakura" (2011.12.09) # "Tengoku e Ikou" (2012.01.06) # "Kyuupiddo wa Moyameta!" (2012.01.13) # "Invisible" (2012.01.19) # "Mozaik Role" feat. iciko and Baguettes Ensemble (2012.01.25) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2012.02.20) # "Hashire Kuroi Hitsuji" (2012.03.03) # "Mono wo Parapara Kowasu" (2012.03.15) # "Ki ni Naru Aitsu wa Kaibutsu Shounen" (My Crush is a Monster Boy) (2012.05.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.05.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" -itikura remix- (2012.05.21) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.05.28) # "Sakasamani" (2012.06.17) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.09) # "Andawa" (2012.08.07) # "Rat ga Shinda" (Rat Died) (2012.09.01) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support! Opening) # "Miracle Paint" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Literature Boy) (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Dependence Intention" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Ur-Style" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Lineart" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Shinpakusuu#0822" (Heartbeat#0822) (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Electric•Angel" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.10.05) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Medley" (2012.10.06) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.10.06) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "6900000000" (2012.10.06) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2012.10.06) (Thanks for 3 years of support!) # "Hajimete no Oto" (2012.10.06) (Thanks for 3 years of support! Ending) # "Sasameku" (2012.10.30) # "Jutenija" (2012.11.22) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (Midnight Smile) (2012.12.18) # "Tawashi de Kosotte" (Original with Ichi) (2013.01.21) # "Yakeru Sakana" (Grilled Fish) (2012.02.04) # "Aa Ii Ue O" (2013.03.05) # "Kowloon Retro" (2013.04.01) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Soup no Jijou" (Soup Situation) (2013.04.14) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.04.27) # "HOT LIMIT" (2013.05.05) # "Samezame" (2013.06.17) # "Night Walker" (2013.07.26) # "Rat ga Shinda" (2013.08.27) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2013.09.11) # "Ikanaide" (2013.10.15) # "Kyou, Asatte, Itsudatte" (2013.11.01) # "Live SNATCH 11" (Original) feat. iciko, Shuiro, Cotton, EVO+, Galyu, HanyCham★, SHINVY, Shinobu, Nobunaga and Sensei (2013.11.14) # "City Lights" (2013.12.26) # "WAVE" (2014.01.13) # "Chikyuu no Waltz" (Original with Ichi) (2014.02.02) # "My Business" (2014.02.26) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.04.01) # "Kirai na Hito" (2014.05.17) (Community only) # "Tokyo Monophonic" (2014.06.03) # "Period" (2014.09.04) # "Period" (2014.09.04) # "Geko ni Karuamiruku wo" -sweet ver.- (2014.10.14) # "Geko ni Karuamiruku wo" -mild ver.- (2014.10.14) # "Geko ni Karuamiruku wo" -bitter ver.- (2014.10.14) # "Yuganda Sekai" (2014.10.11) # "Hibikase" (2014.12.01) # "Renai Soudan" (2015.01.24) # "Shoujo Youkai" (2015.01.30) # "Shinda Dolphin" (2015.02.25) # "Jisatsubushi"" (2015.05.27) # "U.F.O" (2015.07.01) # "Matsuri Hayashi to Ringo Ame" (Music Festival and Apple Candy) (2018.08.26) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (2015.09.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |iciko.png|iciko as seen on her Nico Nico Douga user page }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi community * TmBox * Blomaga